


2,962 meters above sea level

by Chippier



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Zugspitze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippier/pseuds/Chippier
Summary: Shuusuke and Kunimitsu take their son up the Zugspitze for the first time.





	2,962 meters above sea level

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfekti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/gifts).

> This was inspired by the TF!Baby clothing craze imperfekti started last week at the TeFu Discord. That photo of a cute, itsy-bitsy onesie with "I ♥ Zugspitze" made me want to write about it. It's also good for NaNoWriMo practice, maybe?
> 
> This. Is. Very. Fluffy. Though. It's 2.5k words of plotless fluff. Please brush your teeth after reading.

Tezuka initiated their first visit in Zugspitze. It was years ago, when he briefly returned to Japan to attend the middle school graduation in Seishun Gakuen. He, Oishi, and the other freshly graduated Seigaku regulars were in the tennis courts, encouraging the second years and first years for the following tennis season. Fuji stood beside Tezuka, a short distance from the circle of their clubmates, ensconced in their own bubble. It felt so _normal_, as if the past months had not happened and they had not faced each other on a tennis court with the world watching them; as if Tezuka had not really been gone to Germany for months that felt too long and dull to Fuji.

Tezuka had broken the comfortable silence by asking Fuji quietly if he would like to come back with him to Germany in a week. He had received a voucher for a hotel close to Zugspitze during the U-17 tournament yearbook interviews and wanted to share it with Fuji. Would he be willing to be Tezuka's "plus one?"

Fuji didn't miss the tightness in his friend's jaw and the slight flush forming in the tips of his ears. He didn't comment on his former captain's embarrassment; not missing a beat, he said yes to Tezuka-- the first of the numerous "yes's" that they'd exchange in the time to come.

* * *

It's been years since that first climb, and they had gone back to Zugspitze so many times in the past to celebrate milestones in their relationship. Shuusuke smiled at the view outside their train carriage. They were on their way towards the highest peak in Germany once more, and this time, it wasn't just the two of them.

His gaze shifted from the trees, fields, and unending blue sky towards a more interesting view. Kunimitsu sat opposite him, currently trying to wrestle their almost two-year-old son, Haruki, into a knit lilac sweater. Haruki sat on his lap, squirming and pushing off his father's gentle attempts with his small arms.

"No!" Haruki declared firmly, pouting and wearing a deep scowl that Kunimitsu often said was more _Fuji Yuuta than a younger Kunimitsu_. His large, blue eyes were directed longingly on the chocolate-stained puppy-patterned sweater that was folded on Shuusuke's lap. _"Woof!"_ their son cried with such sadness, reaching out towards it.

Kunimitsu held on firmly at their son's body, preventing him from toppling down his lap. His hazel eyes met Shuusuke's, which read the exasperation reflected on them. _Help_, they clearly said. Shuusuke suppressed a chuckle; his family was _so_ adorable. He did not say this aloud though, because Kunimitsu wouldn't appreciate it. Instead of bringing out his camera and immortalizing the moment, he left their son's stained sweater on his seat and moved beside Kunimitsu.

"No, Haruki," he soothed his son, taking him from Kunimitsu and placing him on his lap. Haruki immediately snuggled against him. "You can't wear that sweater anymore. It's dirty. You have to wear this new one from Father." He pointed at the lilac one on Kunimitsu's hands.

Shuusuke could almost hear the gears in his son's head turning as his eyes flitted from him, Kunimitsu, the new sweater, and back again. Their son was a sensitive and precocious boy; they had no doubts that he understood-- in his own, childlike way, perhaps-- when they explained things to him patiently.

"Wear woof?" he tried again in a small voice, looking up at both his fathers pleadingly. Shuusuke couldn't help the amused smile on his face when he looked up at Kunimitsu. The puppy-patterned one was among Haruki's favorite sweaters, after all, given to him by his great-grandfather Tezuka before they left Japan. It was just a shame that the child had become overexcited over a pastry and smeared chocolate sauce over his clothes.

"The lilac one," Shuusuke said firmly, looking into his baby's blue eyes which were almost identical to his. He gestured to the new sweater.

"Pwease, Papa? Pwease?" Kunikazu-san would surely be delighted when he hears about his great-grandson's apparently deep affection for his gift.

"You can wear it later," Kunimitsu interjected firmly, his eyes serious as they bore onto Haruki's. Their baby tilted his head as he looked back, clearly considering.

"Kay, Father. Pwomise," Hikari said, almost to himself, nodding.

_"Okay, it's a promise."_

It was a habit that they'd noticed on Haruki ever since he learned the word. He clearly associated it with things they'd tell him were for "later." He said it in such a serious, matter-of-fact way that made Shuusuke's chest hurt. It seemed like Haruki's way of saying he trusted his parents to keep their word. Eiji said that this succinct declaration of pure, childlike trust was just proof of the little one's Tezuka-ness.

"Yes," Kunimitsu replied, pressing himself closer to Shuusuke's side to gently place the lilac sweater over their son's head. Haruki didn't protest this time, obediently sliding his arms into the sleeves and grinning when his fathers smoothed thick fabric over his body.

He looked down at his new lilac-colored sweater then pointed at the violet shirt Kunimitsu wore under his coat. "Father! Haruki!" Then he pointed at his sweater.

Shuusuke chuckled. Feeling like his heart would burst at Haruki's cuteness, he ran his fingers through his baby's soft, thick brown hair and pressed his lips against the small forehead. He let the child crawl onto Tezuka's lap.

"Papa!" Haruki called, pulling on the fabric of his sweater to press it against Kunimitsu's. "Father and Haruki!"

"Yes, you and Father match," he replied, reaching for the discarded brown shirt on the seat opposite them and stuffing it into his bag.

"Haruki and Father match," Haruki repeated, shifting to a more comfortable position on Kunimitsu's lap. He'd been picking up words more quickly since he hit his fifteenth month mark.

"We would have to ask if the hotel provides quick laundry services when we get back," he muttered, snuggling into against Kunimitsu's warmth and wrapping his arms against his.

"Already taken care of. I have already inquired about their laundry services and other Haruki-related things before we checked in," Kunimitsu replied, pressing his lips against the top of Shuusuke's light brown hair. "His... favorite sweater will be ready when he asks about it tomorrow morning."

Really, his family was too adorable. "Mm, Father is truly the best at everything," he sighed contentedly.

"Father best," Haruki echoed sleepily, curled around Kunimitsu's torso, his eyes riveted on the view outside their window. He would be asleep in no time and wouldn't wake up until the end of the train ride.

Which, Shuusuke thought, was not a bad idea. Their Kunimitsu was just too warm and comfortable.

* * *

The train ride from Garmisch-Partenkirchen took a little over an hour. They disboarded at the platform of the Glacier cable car that would take them to Zugspitze's peak.

Shuusuke and Kunimitsu used to take on the long hiking trails to the top. Miles away from their everyday routines, they were able to enjoy each other's company in a way that they couldn't in their shared apartment where they were often disrupted by deadlines, training schedules, and social responsibilities.

Well, that was before they had added to their family. This time, they were carrying precious cargo, who was very much awake and giddy in Shuusuke's arms and twisting his small body as much as possible to look at the scenery around them.

"Papa, Fuji-san!" Haruki cried in delight, stretching his arm to point at the mountains. He had learned basic hiking words from poring over many mountain-related picture books with his grandfather, and associated every mountain to Mt. Fuji.

"Haruki, that is Zugspitze," Kunimitsu corrected him, arranging the scarf around their son's neck.

Their baby's face scrunched up in confusion. "Fuji-san?"

"_Zugs-pitze_."

"Fuji-san!"

Shuusuke laughed at the staring match between father and son. "At least he loves Fuji-san as much as you do, Kunimitsu," he teased.

"Of course, we do," his husband replied, the expression in his face telling Shuusuke that he meant another Fuji.

He cleared his throat, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks. He looked down at their son, who ignored his quick mountain lesson in favor of drinking in his new surroundings. "He is still learning so many things," he said.

"He can take his time," Kunimitsu replied, looking at Haruki with a soft expression on his face. He led them to the platform cafe.

After a quick lunch, their family boarded the cable car. When it started its ascent, Kunimitsu took Haruki from Shuusuke's arms and shifted in his seat so they could both look at the views below and around them.

_What a beautiful sight_, Shuusuke thought as he watched them. He brought out his camera and pointed it at his husband and son. Kunimitsu was pointing at the mountains for Haruki and teaching him their names, no doubt. Shuusuke pressed and released the shutter button when Haruki looked up at his father with wonder in his blue eyes and a smile that could have lit up the valley below them. That light was certainly reflected in Kunimitsu's eyes as he returned their baby's smile.

The moment lasted for only a short while but that was okay. Shuusuke looked at his shots on the camera's screen then back to his favorite subjects. 

So beautiful, indeed.

* * *

The peak of Zugspitze was a beautiful picture of blues, grays, and whites. Haruki's eyes were wide with excitement and wonder as he took in the sights. Shuusuke made sure to capture every expression in their son's face with his camera.

They took him to the ski area for some sledding. While taking photos, Shuusuke determined that no one else was allowed to see photos of Tezuka Kunimitsu sitting on a sled behind their son, whose cute face was lit up with delight. Someone might steal them from him.

"Papa!" Haruki called at him excitedly as Kunimitsu pushed themselves off to a slope again. Their little boy shouted with joy as they zoomed down on the snow, waving his arms up at the air. Kunimitsu left arm was wrapped around Haruki while the other steered the sled. Shuusuke was waiting at the bottom, his camera ready.

"It's your turn," Kunimitsu said when they stopped beside him, standing up and brushing snow off his clothes. He arranged Haruki's coat, scarf and bonnet, before holding his hand out for the camera.

Shuusuke gave it to him. "How about it, Haruki? Want to sled with Papa?" he asked his little man, who was already trying to push the sled up the slope.

"Yes pwease!"

* * *

After sledding and creating a snowman at Haruki's request, they took him to see the igloo village, the church, and the summit viewdeck. Haruki had more fun than they expected.

When the afternoon drew to a close, Shuusuke had a videos of Haruki calling out Fuji-san at the summit viewdeck despite Kunimitsu's futile attempts to correct him. There was also another one of their baby crying and refusing to leave the beluga whale sculptures in the igloo village.

He sent the first one to Yuuta, Eiji, Ayana-san, and Seiichi. It was just too adorable not to share. He was sure that before the day ended, everyone that mattered would have seen it already.

Haruki was already drowsy and slumped on Kunimitsu's arms as they made their way to Panorama 2962 for their dinner reservation.

"He's tuckered out," Shuusuke chuckled, taking a photo of the father and son.

"He had too much fun," Kunimitsu acquiesced, wearing another fond expression as he adjusted their son in his arms.

"Oh, just a moment," Shuusuke said, seeing the souvenir shop. "I need to buy some stuff for the others at home."

"I'll wait," his husband replied. "There's still time before our reservation."

After giving his husband a smile, he entered the shop in search of photo frames. Since Haruki joined their lives, he had learned that the best souvenir for their family and closest friends was a framed photo of their darling boy from their vacation.

When he rejoined Kunimitsu near the entrance, he noticed that Kunimitsu was holding the canvas shopping bag he brought everywhere in case he needed to purchase something. He didn't comment on it, though, planning to bring it up instead back at their hotel.

* * *

"So, what did you buy at the souvenir shop?" Shuusuke asked as he tucked an asleep Haruki on his bed. Kunimitsu had just returned from turning over their son's sweater to the hotel's laundry service. It would be ready when Haruki brings it up again in the morning.

"Ah," his husband replied, taking out the shopping bag and sitting beside Shuusuke on the bed. He placed it between them.

Shuusuke took the bag carefully and reached inside. He touched something soft and small, and pulled out a small sweater with "I ♥ Zugspitze" printed in red below a drawing of the Zugspitze peak. There was also a fuzzy white bonnet that matched with it.

He couldn't help the large smile stretching his face as he turned towards his husband. The expression on Kunimitsu's face reminded him of the one he wore many years ago, on this town, when he gave Shuusuke the confession that changed their lives on the peak of Zugspitze.

Flushed and a little uncomfortable, but so serious and determined.

_"Mitsu," _Shuusuke couldn't hold back the breathlessness in his voice as he held the small sweater against his chest. "This is so sweet. I'm sure he will love it."

"Yes, well," Kunimitsu swallowed, looking into his eyes, "he was so happy today, I thought it was only fitting we buy something for him to commemorate it."

"You're right," he replied, because he didn't know what else he could say. Tezuka Kunimitsu, who had never been very fond of buying souvenirs for himself, insisting that less is more-- except for his books and their son, of course-- buying this to remember their son's first time in Zugspitze by...

This was definitely not the first time Kunimitsu did something this cute for their son, but Shuusuke couldn't get enough of it.

He was sure that his eyes were shining and his face looked like it could burst.

"It's so _cute_," he said, breathless still. What he really wanted to convey was that _Kunimitsu was cute_, but he didn't want him to feel more uncomfortable. Who needed words, anyway, when he could just kiss his husband senseless, the small, adorable sweater and bonnet pressed between them.

* * *

The following morning, Shuusuke watched as Kunimitsu presented the freshly-laundered and pressed Zugspitze outfit to Haruki. His camera was ready when their baby's face lit up with delight and threw his arms around his father's neck.

"Father, thank you!" he said, hugging the items to his chest. He held them out again. "Wear, please?"

"Of course, Haruki," Kunimitsu said, almost softly, helping his son into the clothes.

As he watched through his camera's viewfinder, Shuusuke was sure that Kunikazu-san's "_woof_" sweater had been dethroned in Haruki's sweater kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> A A A A A A F L U F F Y Y Y Y Y Y


End file.
